Mhenlo's Request
Overview Summary #Find Mhenlo in North Kryta Province to learn more about the letter he has received. #Speak with Jiaju Tai to book passage to Cantha. #Speak with Dockhand Quangnai to learn more about the situation in Cantha. Obtained from :Firstwatch Sergio in Lion's Arch Requirements :Have a Factions and Prophecies product key linked to the same account :Non-Canthan born character :Cannot have obtained the quest Plague in Cantha Reward :*1,000 XP Dialogue :"Oh, it's you, ! Mhenlo has been looking all over for you. Apparently he has received a letter with some disturbing news, a letter sent by an old friend of his in Cantha. He asked me to tell you to meet him out in North Kryta Province if I happened to see you. He is probably waiting out there right now... Mhenlo looked pretty upset, you may want to go talk to him." ::Accept: "I'll speak to Mhenlo and find out what this is all about!" ::Reject: "Cantha? Can't say I'm interested." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Mhenlo) :"Hello, , I'm glad Firstwatch Sergio found you. I'm afraid I have some bad news. I have received a letter from my old teacher in Cantha... Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery, maybe you've heard of him. It seems a violent and horrific plague has spread like wildfire through the streets of Cantha and threatens to destroy all of Kaineng City. He has asked that I organize a group of skilled heroes and take them with me to Cantha, where we can fight this evil at its source. I will be traveling to Cantha shortly; if you're up to the task, talk to Jiaju Tai in Lion's Arch, book passage to Cantha, and meet me there." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Jiaju Tai) :"So a plague really does threaten my homeland? Ordinarily, I would chalk that up to rumor and speculation... but I have heard similar disturbing news from other merchants of late. People I trust. If you are willing to go to Cantha just to help my people, I am sure I can help you find a berth on one of my own vessels!" ::Player response: "Take me to Cantha!" :"You will be traveling on a ship to the distant lands of Cantha to the south. By so doing, you will leave the lands of Tyria behind and arrive near Kaineng Center, the heart of Cantha's capital city. If you feel the need, you can return via boat travel to Tyria at any time. Are you ready to depart?" ::Accept: "Let's go!" ::Reject: "I'm not ready yet." :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Reward Dialogue :"Welcome to Cantha, ! We are in dire need of heroes right now... a terrible plague has spread across our city and threatens to engulf us all in chaos. It is noble of you indeed to come all this way to help our people." Followup :Welcome to Cantha Walkthrough Mhenlo is standing just outside the gate from Lion's Arch. Talking to him, then directs you back into Lion's Arch to speak with Jiaju Tai on the waterfront. She will take you to Cantha. Once arrived, talk to Dockhand Quangnai to claim your reward and get the next quest. Notes *This quest is mutually exclusive with Plague in Cantha. *This quest allows Prophecies characters to travel to Cantha for the first time. Once you have completed the quest the Kaineng Center will appear as a new destination that you can travel to by clicking on the ship symbol on the World Map. *This quest does not work if you or anyone in your party has either of these quests active: The Ascalon Settlement or Defend North Kryta Province. In this case you won't find Mhenlo standing outside Lion's Arch. *It is preferable to travel to Cantha with no party members at all. On rare occasions, some players in a party have been unable to claim the reward for this quest. If this does happen, abandon the quest, and rerun it. Category:Prophecies quests Category:Factions quests